


Make Believe

by Oroborusfox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroborusfox/pseuds/Oroborusfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Willow pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Believe

 

Buffy’s body is hard. It is solid muscle and sharp angles and sometimes Willow is afraid she'll cut herself on her protruding bones. Buffy grips her tightly and in the morning Willow traces the bruises

 

Willow’s body is warm and soft. It gives under Buffy’s hands and there is almost too much heat for her to bear. She is not used to being with someone so delicate, and when she sees the bruises for the first time she only just makes it to the bathroom to be sick.

 

Tara's body was warmth and curves. Her touch was gentle, reverent, as if the mere thought of hurting Willow was something she could never comprehend.

 

Spike’s body was hard and cold like stone. She could try and hurt him in so many ways and he could take it, and then hurt her back. Thinking about how much she craved it makes Buffy sick in a different way.

 

Willow actually thinks this will last a while, because if they pretend this means something, then it's less of sin. If they possibly are in love with each other, then Willow will feel less guilty about Tara, and Buffy can say it's not about Spike.

 

They will both be lying. They are not in love, and when they’re together Buffy thinks of stone while Willow closes her eyes and imagines softness.


End file.
